


The issues with self-isolating

by Marine226



Series: The Quarantine Files [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessions, Covid-19 Related, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Horny Steve, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Quarantine, Self-Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marine226/pseuds/Marine226
Summary: You're in a high risk group, they said. You should self-isolate, they said.So Steve had followed their advice, but with a caveat. Danny joined him. Because isolating himself from the world with the man he loved for who-knew how long was sure to be a great idea!
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: The Quarantine Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747897
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	The issues with self-isolating

“You’re quiet tonight,” Danny remarked as he turned on the couch to watch Steve.

“Yeah, just thinking.”

“You know what I’ve told you about that,” Danny murmured, with a smirk.

Steve sighed, “I’m not going in to work tomorrow.”

Danny frowned and pressed mute on the TV, “You haven’t taken a day off work in your life, babe. What’s wrong?”

“I’m in the high risk group, Danny. Kirsten Kelly called me this afternoon,” Steve explained.

“The nursing coordinator?” Danny asked, knowing that Kirsten had coordinated Steve’s appointments and been his point of contact after the transplant. “What did she say?” he asked.

“She said that I’m high-risk because of the transplant and my … complications… you know, with the radiation poisoning..? She said I should self-isolate,” Steve answered.

Danny raised his eyebrows, “You listened to her?”

“No… I mean, I talked to Mary afterwards and she agrees,” Steve responded.

“I love your sister.”

“You love everyone.”

“True. I mean, some more than others. So, you’re going to listen to Mary?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, I think I should,” Steve responded, “Oh Danny? She said I should self-isolate with a friend.”

“Anyone specific?”

Steve thought about it for a moment, “I think she meant Kamekona. I mean, the man cooks a killer garlic prawn.”

“That’s funny,” Danny responded, grinning at Steve, “So are you going to ask me or what?”

“Danny, do you want to be my self-isolation buddy?” Steve asked, not being able to suppress his grin.

“Of course I do, babe,” Danny responded, “Now pass the popcorn.”

**** 

It took 8 days. 8 days of living in each other’s pockets and little else to do. They had to resort to the office work side of five-0, but there wasn’t a lot to do on any active cases. So they had to focus on cold cases.

On the eighth day, or night as it was, they did something different. 

Steve sat on the couch and stared at the TV.

“You know people usually have something on the screen,” Danny commented and sat beside him, “What’s on the box tonight?”

“I uh…” Steve stopped and scratched the back of his head, “Do you want to watch porn?”

“Uh,” Danny frowned and stared at his partner, “I mean, people usually watch porn and masturbate right? I’ve never understood when a group of guys – or girls, I don’t discriminate – want to sit down and watch porn together!”

“People watch porn when they’re horny and there’s no one they can be physical with! I think that adequately describes our situation here,” Steve responded.

“You’re horny?” Danny asked.

“Aren’t you?”

“Fine, but we need to set some ground rules.”

“Ground rules? About what?”

Danny sighed, feeling frustrated already, “About… I mean, are we just going to watch it or can we, you know, masturbate? And do we need a blanket or something so we don’t see each other?”

“Yes to masturbating, and no for covering up. I mean, I was just going to flop it out, unless that offends your delicate sensibilities,” Steve responded, then grinned at the expression on Danny’s face.

“My delicate sensi- … The Army has a lot to answer for,” Danny told him.

“Navy,” Steve corrected, then flicked on the TV, loading something from his harddrive. “Ready?”

“Just play it.”

A woman standing at a desk appeared on the screen. She was typing something whilst staring at a man in the waiting room. Then the man walked over and started stroking the woman’s body and murmuring things to her.

Steve put his hand down his shorts and started stroking himself, but couldn’t help from glancing at Danny. The man was doing the same thing he was.

“What?” Danny asked.

“Nothing,” Steve responded and turned his attention back to the action on the screen.

The couple on the screen quickly went from touching to kissing to blow jobs. Steve looked at Danny again and found that his partner, like him, had removed his shorts and was stroking himself.

Danny caught him watching, then checked him out too. Steve lifted his hips and stroked himself hard so that he was fully erect. Danny grinned and did the same. 

“You’re big,” Steve commented.

Danny chuckled, “So are you.”

Steve rested his head on the back of the couch as he looked at Danny, “There’s one way to measure who’s bigger.”

“And how’s that, babe?” 

Steve lifted his hand, “The old fashioned way.”

“Okay,” Danny responded.

Steve scooted a bit closer, then slowly reached across until he held Danny’s cock in his hand. He stroked it up and down at the same time that he stroked himself.

“Verdict?” Danny asked huskily.

“Hard to say,” Steve responded, “Might need a second opinion.”

Danny grinned, but didn’t say anything as he took Steve’s cock in his hand and began stroking. Someone moaned and it wasn’t from the couple on the TV. Then Danny muttered breathlessly, “We need more evidence.”

Steve groaned, he let go of Danny’s cock, then turned until he was straddling the other man. He lined up his cock next to Danny’s and gripped both of them. Then he breathed against Danny’s mouth for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead, he leant forward and kissed him. 

“Steve?” Danny asked.

“Sorry,” Steve responded, going to pull away. But Danny grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

Danny captured Steve’s mouth, pushing his tongue inside as he wrapped his hand around Steve’s. He moved their hands up and down their lengths, as his tongue mapped the inside of Steve’s mouth.

Steve moaned, then pulled away. Before Danny knew what was happening, Steve was kneeling on the floor and licking at the head of his cock. 

Danny groaned and pumped his hips. Steve pushed his hips back down and licked some more as his hand played with Danny’s balls. 

“Steve!” Danny gasped.

Steve groaned and renewed his efforts. He pushed Danny’s knees up and spat on his finger, before sliding it between his butt cheeks. 

“Babe, do you…?” Danny asked.

“Right here,” Steve answered breathlessly, showing him the lube and condom he had in his pocket.

"Always the boy scout," Danny said, with a groan. 

Steve drizzled the lube over Danny’s hole, then slowly pushed his finger inside. He engulfed the head of Danny’s cock as he started pulsing his finger in Danny’s ass.

Danny put his hand on Steve’s head and moaned, “Steve, babe… I’m so close.”

Steve hummed around the head of Danny cock and inserted another finger into Danny’s ass. But the added sensation threw Danny over the edge and suddenly he was coming down Steve’s throat with a choked off shout. Steve tried to catch it all, but some dribbled down his chin.

Danny panted heavily, trying to come down from the high, “Did you…?”

Steve kissed Danny instead of responding. Danny hummed in pleasure, but reached down and found that Steve was still hard. 

Steve groaned and started thrusting into Danny’s hand. He braced himself against Danny’s body and pushed his tongue into Danny’s mouth as he picked up the pace. He wasn’t going to last long.

Danny tightened his grip and reached through Steve’s shirt until he found it. He pinched Steve’s nipple and was rewarded with Steve shaking. Then he started thrusting harder and faster into Danny’s hand. 

Danny pinched his nipple again and Steve shouted, his body stuttering as he finally came over Danny’s stomach. He thrust a few more times, before his body was done.

Steve rested his forehead against Danny’s for a moment and they stayed in silence. Well, silence aside from the sounds of flesh hitting flesh on the TV. 

“Well, that was different,” Danny remarked.

“I love you, Danny,” Steve responded.

“I love you too, you knucklehead,” Danny told him, then grabbed Steve’s discarded shorts and started mopping up the cum from his chest, “We’re going to need a shower.”

“We?” Steve asked.

“To conserve water, babe,” Danny responded with a grin.

A shy look passed over Steve’s face, “I’ve waited so long… I… Can we do this again?”

“Yes. But maybe in a bed. I’m not as young as I used to be,” Danny responded.

“And next time… Can we… Can I …. I mean, I want to be in you,” Steve asked.

Danny chuckled, “I want that too. And I have a feeling we’re going to have a lot of time to explore this relationship before the world gets back to its fucked-up level of normal.”

Steve just grinned in response, then kissed him again.


End file.
